Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch 2
by JusSonic
Summary: A sequel to the original 'Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch' story. This features three more match ideas: Iron Stallion vs the Royal Pain, Spider-Mare vs. Psycho Pie and Discord vs. Queen Chrysalis. COMPLETED!
1. Opening

Author's note  
JusSonic here to do the sequel to 'Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch'; But to Solid Sun in 'Coming Clean', it is indeed AU. I just use the basic plot in a different way.

Now to Guest, he won't be in the booth but Golden Heart will play a role in this story. Trust me, you will love it.

Time to kick some flank, people!

* * *

**The fanfiction you are about to read is a work of total fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either products of the creators' imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locals is entirely coincidental. This story does not reflect the views or opinions of any actual person or pony seen in it.**

**...Anyway, it's either just CLAY or CARTOONS!**

We now see a familiar ring in a rebuilt arena in Ponyville. Pictures appear as a familiar man's voice spoke.

_"Two of the most powerful versions of Equestria's snobby prince will fight to survive!"_

_"Can anyone or pony survive when these versions of the mad party pony duke it out?"_

_"And two of the biggest bad-asses in Equestria will fight to see who is numero uno!"_

_"Folks, we got ponies and we got lots of gore on..."_

The show's title appears onscreen.

**CELEBRITY DEATHMATCH!**

In the booth, Johnny Gomez, the one who spoke, is with his partner as he said, "Good evening, folks! Welcome to Celebrity Deathmatch. I'm Johnny Gomez here with the very irritating Nick Diamond."

"We are back in Equestria in the rebuilt arena where tonight, everyone all over is ready to watch tonight's fighters beat the hell out of one another." Nick said to the camera excitedly. "Everyone who is everyone is here tonight, Johnny."

"Right and rejoining us is our good friend and pink pony laughing princess, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie bounces in happily, twirling around while exclaiming, "Ta-da!" She throws away an an anvil, we can hear a squashing noise and someone is screaming. "Thanks for having me back, Nick and Johnny! It has been a while since our previous show!"

"Yeah, when you blew up the place," Nick said to Pinkie uneasily. "Hope you won't this time."

"Are you kidding? Once is enough...or is it?"

"Well, I hope you can control ourselves because our fight card tonight is a doozy. Folks from other universes and Equestria's biggest asses are here tonight." Johnny said sternly to Pinkie.

We see the match-ups as the hosts introduce them.

Fight 1

We see the first two fighters as Johnny explains, "In our first fight, two versions of that royal pain in the ass Prince Blueblood, the Iron Man hero Iron Stallion will do battle with that villainous fiend the Royal Pain!"

"Very interesting fight, Johnny and Nick," Pinkie said with a smile. "JusSonic the author has yet to make the fanmakes or stories on these two guys. But we ain't going to let it stop us so consider this a preview. Speaking of which, the audience are going to love me for this next one!"

Fight 2

We see the next two fighters as Pinkie continues, "That's right, you got the Spider-Man version of me Spider-Mare taking on that psycho, Cupcakes killer Psycho Pie. Brrr! I almost feel creep out with these two."

"Relax, Pinkie Pie, they will kill in the ring so you don't have to worry." Nick said to Pinkie calmly.

"Who's worried? I am excited, are you excited? I am VERY excited!"

"Of course, I hope you are excited for our Mane Event..." Johnny said with a nod.

Main/Mane Event

We see the final two fighters as Johnny continues, "This fight will determined who is the biggest bad ass in season 2 as the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony Discord will go out all war with the Queen of the Changelings Chrysalis. One of them won't be left breathing!"

"Oh, both of them are super evil meanies." Pinkie said with a shudder then smiles happily. "But for you folks who want to relax before the big storm, we got a big surprise before the Mane Event!"

"Yes, but that's for later."

Author's note  
That's all for now but the first fight, the Iron Stallion vs. the Royal Pain is coming soon so don't miss it! Read, review and suggest!


	2. The Iron Stallion vs the Royal Pain

"All right, folks, time we interview tonight's fighters." Johnny said with a nod. "Normally we go to reporter Tally Wong for the interviews."

"But since she can't stand ponies, we got that beautiful and shyful Fluttershy to do it for us." Nick continues on, "Fluttershy?"

* * *

In the locker room, a couple of bug insect ponies called Changelings are busy attending to their queen Chrysalis's needs. Fluttershy nervously say, "Uh, hey Nick, Johnny, Pinkie Pie. I'm here for the interviews with the Mane Event fighters. Uh, Queen Chrysalis...can I call you that?"

"If you must," Chrysalis remarks to Fluttershy with a scoff. "Does my form intimidate you? Want me to go into something more suitable?"

"Well, if you be so kind."

"Fine," Chrysalis grunts as she transforms into her Cadance form, the same one that the villainess uses to fool every pony but Twilight before. In the same voice, Chrysalis said, "All right, make it fast."

"Thank you. Now you have been called the 'bad ass', if you don't mind the language, for causing trouble and almost taking over Equestria in the Canterlot wedding. How does it feel to be taking on a terrible and wicked spirit like Discord?" Fluttershy ask Chrysalis meekly.

"Oh, Discord is so overconfident and he isn't so hard. I got a lot of tricks up in my brains that will teach that fool a thing or too."

"Uh, weren't you overconfident as well?"

"Yes, but at least you were one of the foals I've fooled before I was defeated." Chrysalis grunts as she drank some of her wine...then spits it out right onto the Changeling. "Ugh! This tastes like mud!"

The Changeling that was spit on drank the stuff then mumbles in its own language, much to Chrysalis's surprise as she translates, "Wait, is it mud? What the hell?"

Evil laughter is heard as the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony appears, saying, "Oh, that is a good prank; switching wine with mud; a classic."

"Oh, hello Discord." Fluttershy said to Discord meekly. "What is your strategy for tonight's Mane Event?"

"Oh, no strategy needed, Fluttershy. Just do what I usually do...except I will add killing to the list."

"Uh, okay. Well, I'm getting a bit nervous here, so..."

"I can show you a way how I can help you relax, my dear." Discord said slyly as he holds up a paw, making Fluttershy yelps a bit.

"And back to you guys in the booth!" Fluttershy exclaims nervously as she prepares to make a run for it.

* * *

"Thank you, Fluttershy," Johnny said as we go back to the booth. "Well we got a big Mane Event waiting for us; For now though, it's time for the first battle between two versions of that whiny bastard Prince Blueblood from two universes."

Pinkie Pie comment, "Well, one thing about having a vast array of alternate universes in Jus's story continuity; if Season Three ends up contradicting any of the stuff in the main continuity, it still doesn't necessarily negate the stuff in this series."

"Right; This matchup pits the hero of the Pony Avengers the Iron Stallion against one of the dangerous enemies of the Harmony League of Equestria in another universe the Royal Pain."

"Both of them are played by the arrogant and snobbish Prince Blueblood. But while one has reformed, the other is just a pain in the ass." Nick said to the camera. "One thing's for sure, one of these Bluebloods is going to have blue blood all over the ring floor."

"Oh boy, I cannot wait!" Pinkie exclaims happily. "Time to get this started!"

At the ring, a stallion in iron armor flies in, landing as Johnny is heard speaking, "And now, the first fight of the time. In the red corner, the only Blueblood to stop being a pain and being a pain to his enemies, inventor and big time lover, from the Pony Avengers, it's the Iron Stallion!"

The crowd, despite most of them hating Blueblood's guts, cheers as the Iron Stallion salutes, saying, "It's good to be here, folks, to put an end to one of the enemies from across the universe plains."

"Oh kiss my flank, hero!" A voice from the other corner snaps as we see a figure wearing a Princess Morebucks like outfit except with a crown and a cape as well as black gauntlets.

Johnny's voice continues as the crowd cheers or boos, "And in the blue corner, the Disharmony villain, the major pain in the flank, from the universe of tje Harmony League of Equestria, the Royal Pain!"

Spike, from the audience, comment, "I just hope OUR Prince Blueblood is watching, because next show, his flank is mine. I'll teach him a lesson about respect - a PERMANENT lesson. I'll kick his flank until he's breathed his last breath and then continue kicking it some more." The dragon slices a piece of fruit into several pieces with his claws and then roasting the pieces with his flame breath to make a point.

"I wouldn't care if both these two survive or not." Rarity said in annoyance. "They both remind me of that royal pain."

"Of course."

The two fighters heads up to Mills Lane as he gives out the instructions, "All right, I already gave you the rules in the dressing rooms. You may be powered versions of Prince Blueblood from where you both came from, but you both piss me off, so make this fight a good one and keep the whining to a minimum!"

"Royal Pain, in the names of those you harmed or killed, I shall put you down!" The Iron Stallion exclaims sternly to the Royal Pain.

The Royal Pain comment, "Please; I'm used to taking on the Harmony League of Equestria; my universe's chief super-hero team. My super-heroic counterpart might be a founding member of HIS Equestria's main super-team, but he's on his own in this bout."

"Uh, you do know that he is right in front of you, right?"

"Ooooh, good comeback."

"Let's get it on!" Mills barks as the bell rings. The referee moves out of the way as the first fight begins.

"All right, you knave, you are about to feel my royal wrath!" The Royal Pain snarled to his opponent.

"Apparently, whoever fight you must be lucky...if you're a snobby wuss." Iron Stallion scoffs a bit.

"That remark has made Royal Pain pissed and he makes the first attack." Nick comments as Royal Pain fires a blast at him. Iron Stallion flew to dodge as it hit a ring post. Surprisingly, the thing remains intact.

Johnny point out, "Since almost all the contestants in our three matches tonight have super-powers, we specially reinforced the ring."

"Yeah, we don't want another ring blow-out now do we?" Pinkie asks happily to the camera.

"Very nice, Royal Pain, but you won't deter me." Iron Stallion said as he holds up a hoof, firing a chain around his opponent. "Now let's do this right."

"Iron Stallion has trapped Royal Pain in a chain and is tossing him around." Johnny said as Iron Stallion tosses his opponent around. The good guy hits his opponent onto the ring posts. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"Uh oh; Royal Pain isn't going to stand for that." Pinkie said as Royal Pain angrily breaks free of the chain. "Now he's into the assault!"

"Prepare to face death!" Royal Pain snarls. He takes out a sword and flew around, slashing his opponent a few times, "Ha; Pathetic."

"Ouch. Iron Stallion hasn't taken a hit like that since..." Nick pauses then continues, "Actually, hell if I know. Iron Stallion isn't even made yet so how do I know what hit he took?"

"Prepare to meet thy doom, peasant!" The Royal Pain snaps as he prepares for another assault.

"Not in your lifetime!" Iron Stallion snaps as he activates a magnet, zapping his opponent and slamming him to the ground.

"Looks like this Blueblood has one magnetic personality," Pinkie jokes a bit.

"You want to know what I used to do; this!" Iron Stallion exclaims as he opens an department on himself and took out a beer bottle.

"Damn it, this is no time for a beer!" Johnny exclaims in annoyance, thinking that the Iron Stallion is drinking at a time like this.

"Wait, hang on!" Nick exclaims as the Iron Stallion spills the beer right onto his opponent. "He is spilling the beer and..."

Iron Stallion fires a blast at the Royal Pain, causing him to go up into flames."

"Yes! Looks like the beer has turned the Royal Pain into a Pony Fireball," Johnny exclaims as the villain runs around like mad. "He is running around like one too!"

"I bet Rarity would crack up at seeing this one!" Pinkie laughed.

"Yeah, but would it be on the bad Blueblood or the good one," Nick remarks as the Royal Pain grabs a bucket of water and put himself out. "Royal Pain is put out and he looks like he has been through WW3!"

"Blast you; you're pissing me off more than that snob Rarity!" Royal Pain snaps at the good self furiously.

"So what," The Iron Stallion scoffed, "That name you have- Royal Pain- is fitting for you, because you're nothing but a pain in everypony's flanks!"

"Smooth talk, coming from a drunk!" The Royal Pain snaps in determination. "And anyway, I have yet to be a pain!"

"Whatever the Royal Pain is up to, it's not going to be good." Nick comments as the Royal Pain's horn glows.

"What, forgot that I'm a unicorn? I can do magic and trust me; I've learned this from one of my enemies' enemies! Crucio," Royal Pain laughs madly.

Iron Stallion yelps as he finds himself being tortured a bit.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pinkie asks puzzled. "He's hurting the Iron Stallion without touching him."

"Of course, the Royal Pain has learnt one of the Unforgiven Curses, the Cruciatus Curse! He's torturing him through magic of his own horn!" Nick exclaims in alarm.

"Mills may need to make a ruling on this one." Johnny said seriously.

"I'll allow it because this is Equestria, not the world of Harry Potter." Mills said, making a rule on this.

"Mills allowed it and the Royal Pain took control of this fight. He is kicking and using the Crucio curse at the same time!" Nick exclaims. The Royal Pain is laughing madly as he is hitting the hero like mad.

"Awww, whatcha matter; does mommy's boy want his Auntie Celestia to come fight for him?" The Royal Pain taunts as he head butts his opponent.

"Man; that is really hitting low." Pinkie remarks with a deep frown.

"Now let's see what's under the hood." Royal Pain taunts as he took out an iron saw, turning it on.

"Wow, Royal Pain brought in an iron saw and he's about to cut the Iron Stallion open like a tin can!" Pinkie exclaims as Royal Pain begins cutting, his Crucio curse kept the hero under.

The Royal Pain laughs but as he goes too near the power source, which is the new element. Suddenly the villain is hit by a repulsor beam, sending him into the post.

"No chance! That new element of Iron Stallion is unpredictable!" Johnny calls out as the Iron Stallion got back up. "The Crucio curse is lifted but the Iron Stallion is still a bit weakened from the attack."

"That Iron Stallion needs to recover fast if he wants to beat that Royal Pain!" Pinkie commented.

"You know, most of the ponies in Equestria got grimdark fics based on them and that makes me a bit jealous. So I think I will fix that right now." The Royal Pain said darkly as he pulls out a dentist drill.

"Is that...yes, he's taking out a dentist drill! Royal Pain is planning on pulling an illegal root canal!" Johnny exclaims in amazement.

"I wonder how he got that since ponies got no pockets!" Nick exclaims in amazement yet confusion.

"None of your damn business, Nicky," Pinkie exclaims to Nick happily.

Iron Stallion finds himself running as his opponent chases him with the drill, remarking with a mad laugh, "Come on, fancy brat! I want to drill out your eyes!"

The Iron Stallion is trapped by a ring post as the Royal Pain got closer. Johnny comments, "Looks like this fight is about over." The villain lunges and drills right onto the good guy's face. "You don't see stuff like this in dentist school!"

"I won't...let you win." The Iron Stallion snaps as he grabs his opponent...then electrocutes him.

"Wowzers; Hoof buzzer, the Iron Stallion is full of surprises!" Pinkie exclaims as the Royal Pain is forced off his opponent. "Both fighters are still standing but not defeated yet!"

"I can still win this!" Royal Pain snarls as his horn glows once more, "Time for Avada Kedavbra!"

"Oh no, he's pulling out the Killing Curse! Iron Stallion is done for!" Johnny exclaims as the Royal Pain fires the Killing Curse.

"Hang on!" Pinkie exclaims as Iron Stallion quickly put up his armor in time. The spell ends up reflecting off. "Good block by the Iron Stallion! Yikes!" The attack begins bouncing all over the place. "That spell is out of control!"

"Watch it!" Nick exclaims as the hosts dodges the attack. The Unforgiven Curse quickly bounces off a wall and heads back to the ring...and right at the Royal Pain, whose eyes widen in horror.

"Oh flanks!" The Royal Pain groans as the attack hits him square on, sending him to the ring floor, no longer moving.

Mills checks the Royal Paine, whose eyes are rolled back. Mills nods as he announces, "This horse's ass is dead! And the winner is the Iron Stallion!"

The crowd cheers on as the Iron Stallion announces, "Thanks for the support folks, and make sure to check out the latest from Blueblood Industries very soon!"

"No one likes a braggart, Blueblood!" Rainbow snaps from the audience, making the Iron Stallion chuckles a bit awkwardly.

Back in the booth, Pinkie laughs, "Wow, looks like the Royal Pain should've stick to his own attacks, huh?"

"Yeah, Unforgiven Curses can also be very unpredicted." Nick comments to Pinkie in agreement.

"So is this!"

Pinkie disappears, coming back with another huge anvil and throws it, causing more folks to scream in pain. The hosts chuckles awkwardly at that.

"Folks, we are going to commercial now, but when we come back, it's another alternative universe collision with Pinkie Pie's AU selves the Spider-Mare and Psycho Pie going at it."

Author's note  
Very nice, eh folks? Unfortunately, that leaves one more Blueblood to worry about, but luckily, it's a Pony Avenger. In the next chapter, the Spider-Mare vs. Psycho Pie! Which crazy pink pony would be left standing? Read, review and suggest.

This chapter has some references to the Pony Avengers universe and my future AU fic with the Harmony League of Equestria.

The Unforgiven Curses are from the Harry Potter series of course.


	3. Spider Mare vs Psycho Pie

Author's note  
To answer your question, cornholio4, no idea. Probably Princess Morebucks or some other villain with a prince like attitude. I just got the character idea from a pal of mine.

V.I.S.I.O.N.-K.I.N.G., according 'Stone Cold, I don't think he would come back because Nick once stated that the wrestler is too expensive to do so. Anyway, why would we need 'Stone Cold' when we got Pinkie Pie?

* * *

We go to the logo of the show as we overlook the crowd. An announcer voice spoke up, "This show is brought to you by..." We see a symbol of a Pegasi in a costume. "The Wonderbolts, one of the most greatest and interesting flight times in Equestria! Now taking applications."

Returning to the booth, Johnny spoke up, "Welcome back to our show. I am Johnny Gomez here with Nick Diamond and Pinkie Pie."

We see recap of the previous fight as Nick explains, "In our previous 'bout, the Iron Stallion has triumphed over the other Blueblood version the Royal Pain, especially when the villain's attempt of an Unforgiven Curse has backfired on him."

Cut back to the booth as Pinkie continues, "Yeah! Curses like that are really unforgiven, I mean really!"

"Before we head to our next fight of the night, we go to correspondent Fluttershy who is making an interview with the guest referee of tonight's Mane Event."

"Wait, wait, hang on! We have a guest-referee?"

"Well, of course. Since we don't know how unpredictable these Mane Event, we asked Mills to stay out of the ring for that one. So for the Mane Event, we have alicorn OC and strongest one in Equestria, Golden Heart!"

* * *

In a dressing room, Golden Heart was preparing himself as Fluttershy interviews him, "Thanks Johnny. Golden Heart, you have been in Equestria for a long time, depending on which universe you came from. How can you handle two villains who had been plaguing us for years?"

"Well, Fluttershy, next to the princesses and a few powerful ponies that I know, I am not one to be messed with." Golden Heart explains to Fluttershy. "If any of those two were to get out of line, they will answer to me. And unlike what happened to you and your friends, I am not easily discorded or fooled by Chrysalis's disguises."

"Don't remind me. So are you worried about being labeled a Gary-Sue, the same way that Nyx was?"

"I never let stuff like that worried me; if any of those critics try to attack me or poke me with a grill iron, I got a weapon that said otherwise." Golden Heart took out his sword and slices a melon in half to prove his point, "Melon?

"Yes, sounds yummy." Fluttershy said as she takes one half from Golden Heart, before going back to the camera. "For once, nothing terrifying or freaky has happened; Back to your guys and pony."

* * *

"Thanks Fluttershy," Nick said to Fluttershy back in the booth. "Now is time for our second fight which is kinda a sequel to the first one, but both is versions of our guest-commentator Pinkie Pie."

"Yep! One of them is a version of the Marvel hero Spider-Man and the other is from a universe where I turned Dashie into cupcake. Gross, I know." Pinkie said to the camera with a disgusted look. "I sure hope that at least one of them win, at least the good one."

"Right, and we're about to get under way for our second fight of the night." Johnny said with a nod.

Back in the ring as Mills waits, two Royal Guard ponies are bringing in a blood strained version of Pinkie Pie in a strait coat, a mask guard to keep her from biting and an insane look to the ring. As the two are unstrapping her, Johnny's voice announces, "And now, coming into the ring, being released from her Equestrian Asylum to fight tonight, the Cupcakes Killer, the one pink pony you want cut ties with quickly before she cuts you, Psycho Pie!"

Once Psycho Pie is released, the mad pony takes off the strait jacket, revealing her outfit from 'Cupcakes' underneath, bouncing into the ring. As Psycho Pie takes a knife out, she announces affectively, "Dizzie, honey! I hope you're watching! I am doing this for you!"

"Uh, who's Dizzie?" Nick asks a bit puzzled by the comment.

Psycho comments, "Psycho Pie DOES have a near-obsessive crush on Discord. That would've cute except its kinda creepy to me."

"Next up is...WAIT A SECOND!" As Johnny was announcing, in the other corner, there was no sign of the next opponent. "Where's Spider-Mare?" The man asked in not seeing the pony that has to fight here.

"You think being Pinkie Pie's alternative self, she keep time straight." Nick shrug off to quote this fact.

"Hmph, looks like I win by default," Psychio Pie smirked in seeing the match is already won.

"Guess again, psycho!" Spoke out a voice booming with justice, etc., etc. from nowhere.

"Up there! It's...Spider-Mare!" Johnny's voice spoke, as the lights flashed over a window by the building showing...Spider-Mare.

"What is she doing up by a 30 feet window?" Nick asked off puzzled that this pony is doing something silly.

"Making a grand entrance, now...THEME MUSIC!" Spider-Mare declared out before posing to signal the start of some musical theme.

"Ooooh, a hero's theme; I LOVE THIS," Pinkie Pie squeaked in delight but the two host stared puzzled at this.

Suddenly, Spider-Mare produces web, and swings from her spot, which changes the background to a city...with a web. But also, there's some classic music played 'Spider-Man Opening Theme 1967' here, only with...a twist. As the words 'SPIDER-MARE' flashed up & down in the center web.

_**Spider-Mare, Spider-Mare**__**  
**__**Does Whatever A Spider Can**_

The scene shows Spider-Mare swinging across a city to land and crawl on a wall.

_**Spins Her Web, Any Size**__**  
**__**Catches Thieves Just Like Flies**_

The hero aims to create a sticky web from her hoof that made a spider web on the street which then showed her work catching thieves escaping without seeing...they got caught.

_**Look Out!**__**  
**__**Here Comes the Spider-Mare**_

Then the hero makes a web sling to swing across the scene. Then some images are seen of her crawling walls, jumping from far heights, to swinging on the web rope.

_**Is She Strong? Listen, Bud**__**  
**__**She's Got Radioactive Blood**_

Then when a broken large log came off from the rope, it was falling to almost hit some citizens...except the hero swooped in to catch the object like it weighted nothing.

_**Can She Swing, From A Thread**__**  
**__**Take A Look Overhead**_

Then we see the hero swing on her web, waves to us and then the scene shows us she's swinging off a tall pointed building.

_**HEY, THERE!**__**  
**__**There Goes Spider-Mare**_

Then it shows the hero swinging off down the district of the city being protected by her.

_**In The Chill of Night**__**  
**__**At The Scene Of A Crime**_

Then the scene shows at night, Spider-Mare looks at a robbery at a jewelry store.

_**Like The Streak Of Light**__**  
**__**She Arrives Just In TIME!**_

Then with a might swing down, the hero kicks open the door & kicks the robbers by surprise.

_**Spider-Mare, Spider-Mare**__**  
**__**Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Mare**_

Now the scene shows the hero swings across, then appears to take a camera picture which shows that latter sentence advice.

_**Wealth & Fame**__**  
**__**She's Ignored**_

The hero stands over a building, the glimmer sun shows she does not care for such things.

_**ACTION IS...Her Reward.**_

Then the hero jumps off the building for some reason.

_**TO HER**__**  
**__**Life Is A Great Big Bang-Up**_

Then the hero lands on a building edge to squirt off more webs.

_**Wherever there's A Hang Up**_

The hero made a sling-shot web from two buildings before taking up to go off.

_**You'll find Spider-Mare**_

Then Spider-Mare swings off close to the camera with her logo off her outfit blacking the view.  
Which soon afterwards, we return to the event of Deathmatch, as the hero lands in her corner while the audience cheers from that great show of her theme song.

"Unbelievable!" Johnny responded surprised from what they saw.

"I don't believe it!" Nick responded with a shock reaction as well.

"That Spider-Mare appeared in a heroic fashion!" Pinkie Pie smiled in thinking they liked that work of the hero.

"No! That some pony actually went off with the cheesy theme song from the Year 1967 series!" Nick protested off & complained off in not much a big fan of such out of dated stuff like that one.

"Hey! I LIKE THAT SONG!" Pinkie Pie shouted to debate in protesting that very statement.

"Figures you would Pinkie, as your friends say it, you're really random." Nick shrug off in stating how this pink pony is just like that.

"Come on Nick, it wasn't that bad." Johnny tried to talk sense to his host pal to give such a thing a chance.

"Says you, that song is stuck in my noggin; and unless I get the stuffin' knock out of me, I can't sleep so well." Nick complained to point out, if that song isn't out of his head, he won't get much sleep.

"SMACK," Then suddenly, Spider-Mare shot a quick web then smack Nick's forehead on the table before the man rose up, completely off guard.

"How's that, all better?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile if the man was happy he got that wish.

"What the...did Spider-Mare just..." Nick asked clueless to what happen until he found web on his noggin.

"She just preformed her active duty, she helped you! And you can't deny it, I have proof! Right on this tape," Pinkie smiled to hold her evidence, a tape player that repeated what Nick said earlier.

"She has ya there, Nick." Johnny pointed with a serious face that the pink pony had a point.

"Oh fine, take the pony's side against your own kind." Nick argued off in seeing his friend side against him now.

"I only speak from facts, not by any other, Nick." Johnny held up a hand to state that it isn't like that.

"Hey! How come Spider-Mare got a theme song introduced and not ME!" Psycho Pie shouted from seeing what happened, and was jealous. "I can do one, listen...Psycho-Pie, Psycho Pie..." The opponent tried to make a theme, but...

"Boo..." Some of the audience was booing at such a whimpy song.

"Aw, can it!" Psycho Pie snapped at the crowd trying to be the critics.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one having a bad start." Nick cross his arms in seeing what's happening around here.

"Aw cheer up Nick, here...have this pie someone baked for us to enjoy!" Pinkie Pie smiled and showed a steamed bake pie before her host friends.

"Oh, well I can't say no to pie." Nick smiled in liking the looks of this now.

"Exactly, who made this pie?" Johnny asked suspiciously in who the baker was.

"Silly name, but he calls it Psycho Bye-Bye Pie." Pinkie Pie shrug off to say the very least.

"Wait a sec...DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Spider-Mare spoke from hearing that name then her alert senses went off and acted quickly to...shoot a web.

"THruopvhmm..SPLAT," Then with enough reflexes, Spider-Mare got the pie and thrown it over that splat against a Changeling's face.

"Hey! That was slice a pie you gave to that shadow insect pony, what's the deal?" Nick complained in seeing the masked hero take his pie to give away.

"Kuwpooowvhmmm..." Then the crowd gasped in shock as there was an explosion that took out that corner where that Changeling was, boy...what a mess.

"How's about the baker put too much explosive powder in the crème? This smells like Psycho Pie's doing!" Johnny explained out in seeing that one of the competitors was trying to do them in.

"Oh, so that's where I get it from?" Pinkie Pie rubbed her head in feeling puzzled, yet enlightened on who gave her that pie now.

"Okay you two, get in the ring center, fun n' games is over, time we get serious!" Mills issued out in getting these two fighting ponies in the center.

"Aww, you're serious. Why so serious?" Psycho Pie taunts Mills as she and Spider-Mare came over.

"None of that Joker talk, young lady! Now try to understand what the hell I'm saying here! I want a good clean fight; protect yourselves at all times and especially no Cupcakes, if you know what I mean!"

Spider-Mare comment, "I normally don't kill (though some of my enemies HAVE met unfortunate ends by their own hooves or claws), but in this case, against my more fiendish counterpart, I am forced to make an exception tonight."

"Let's get it on!" Mills barks as the bell rings to begin the next fight. The referee moves out of the way of the fighting.

Psycho Pie readies her knife as she gets in a fighting stance.

"Hopefully, Chocolate Pudding is watching." Psycho Pie said affectionately, "Because he would want your head for a trophy."

"Ick, sorry, Psycho Pie, but my trophy is off-limits to anypony." Spider-Mare said to Psycho in confidence and disgust.

"Psycho goes in for the attack, but Spider-Mare is ready." Johnny said as Spider-Mare bounces, causing Psycho Pie to slash the ring's ropes...but since they are strong enough, the things aren't cut off, "Luckily for the ring, no cutouts."

Spider-Mare hangs upside, commentating, "Honestly, I don't know what you were thinking; Making cupcakes out of Rainbow Dash; are you asking to lose friends?"

"Well, duh! I never liked Rainbow Dash or anypony else. I killed Dashie, and I killed Rarity, too. When this is over after beating you, I'll kill Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy next! I never liked them from the start anyway! It'll be fun!" Psycho Pie laughed.

"Oh, dear Celestia," Pinkie exclaims in shock. "She is crazy."

"And you're surprised?" Nick asks Pinkie in amazement or disbelief, "Now Psycho Pie is on the attack!"

Psycho throws her knife at Spider-Mare's web, causing her to fall to the ring. The insane Cupcakes killer jumps onto her opponent.

"Now Psycho is on the offense," Johnny calls out.

"You know, knives aren't the only tool that I got! I have been saving this for Fluttershy but you can make a good preview!" Psycho laughs madly as she pulls out a vise.

"Is that...yes, Psycho Pie has pulled out a vise!" Johnny announces as Psycho Pie puts Spider-Mare in a vise and she begins to work. "And she is putting the squeeze on her opponent."

"I haven't seen this much squeezing since JusSonic's daydreams of Twilight x Cadance!" Pinkie exclaims happily.

"That's TMI than we needed to know." Nick said to Pinkie uneasily.

"Let me know when this hurts. I hate to miss seeing your head get squeezed until it bursts like a melon!" Psycho laughs insanely.

"Over my dead body," Spider-Mare growls as she manages to use her strength to knock Psycho and the vise away from herself.

"Well, so much for Spider-Mare's application to Miami 'Vise'," Pinkie jokes, making a pun out of what happened.

"Blast you! Oh, wait, I can!" Psycho Pie laughs madly as she got out a blaster and opens fire on her opponent.

"That pink crazy pony is crazy!" Johnny exclaims in alarm. "She is opening fire on the Spider-Mare!"

The heroine jumps around while saying, "Okay, time to take this into the air." Spider-Mare shoots out a web and begins to swinging into the air.

"Looks like Spider-Mare is taking a swing at things!" Johnny stated from seeing the web-hero swing around the place while dodging most of her opponent's blaster weapon.

"Is that allowed when leaving the ring?" Nick asked puzzled if this was acceptable or not?

"I'll allow it, since technically, as long as the fighter stays to compete, it's no draw back." Mills spoke out in decreeing, that the stunt will be allowed in the match.

"Here's Web in your Eyes!" Spider-Mare remarked & shot webs right at the opponent's eyes.

"Gaaugh; I can't see!" Psycho Pie complained out to stretch out the web on the eyes, how can anyone fight when they can't see?

"And now, a kick in the gut," Spider-Mare exclaims as she kicks her opponent in the gut.

"And now, a dirty move by Spider-Mare which is good because Psycho Pie wasn't so clean in the first place," Nick commands in amusement.

Psycho Pie groans as she moves back a bit. The Spider-Mare comments, "Come on, I will give you on chance to give up, Miss Crazy Dancy Pants. You don't wanna..."

"NEVER," Psycho snarls as she vomits up blood right onto the Spider-Mare, causing her to scream in pain.

"Ouch! That Psycho Pie is insane, she is using acid blood!" Johnny exclaims as Psycho Pie tore the web right off before getting the knife out. "And now she took control of this fight."

"Wait a minute, Psycho Pie is getting something out...more rope, more rope!" Pinkie exclaims. As Spider-Mare was recovering, the villainess tackles her opponent to a ring post and begins tying her up, "Uh-oh. I think I know where this is going."

"And now, it's time for my greatest cupcake creation!" Psycho Pie laughs insanely as she prepares her knife. "I don't have most of my usual tools here unless I can get Mister D to help, so I will have to 'wing' it!"

"Yikes! Psycho Pie is about to try to make Cupcakes in our ring!" Pinkie announces as Psycho Pie begins to stab at the Spider-Mare's side, causing her to scream in pain.

"Not wings or cutie mark, but it will be a start!" Psycho Pie taunts as she grabs the piece that she cut off and ate it, much to the disgust of the audience.

"Ugh, I don't want to see that." Johnny groans a bit.

"Miss Psycho Pie, don't do that again or I'm throwing your flank out of here!" Mills exclaims to Psycho Pie in annoyance and disgust.

"Okay, fine...how about I feed her?" Psycho Pie laughs madly as she takes out a corpse hoof and pour hot sauce on it, "Ha ha ha! I rip this off my Rarity off the set of Cupcakes 2, and now, in the words of Dizzie, you're going to EAT IT!"

"Psycho Pie is about to make Spider-Mare do the unthinkable: eat unicorn cooking!" Johnny screams as Psycho Pie tries to stuff the hoof into Spider-Mare's mouth. "Now she's trying to choke her."

"Ha ha ha! This is how Mr. Cake feels when I stuffed a pillow in his face in his sleep!" Psycho Pie taunts madly.

"What? WHAT?" Spider-Mare exclaims furiously. She then manages to get a hoof freed and punch Psycho Pie away from her. The heroine broke free of the rope before she glared at the psychotic pony in rage as she shouted. "HOW DARE YOU! Mr. Cake was your friend and someone who is like an uncle to you! I ain't about to let that death of Mr. Cake go unavenged!"

"Oooh! Looks like hearing Psycho Pie killing her Mr. Cake brought back bad memories of when Spider-Mare fails to save her own." Pinkie commented in amazement.

"As an Avenger, I will avenge!" Spider-Mare exclaims in determination.

"Hang on; Spider-Man wasn't an Avenger in the actual movies." Nick points out with a frown.

"Duh; we can get away with it in fanmakes!" Pinkie explains to Nick happily. "Why else are they called 'fanmakes'?"

"Wanna avenge; Fine. Try avenging your death!" Psycho Pie laughs as she got out a huge scythe. "I was saving this for AJ, but you will do as well!"

"Now Psycho Pie is being the grim reaper of the pony world," Pinkie comments as Psycho Pie slash at the Spider-Mare who dodges her attacks.

Psycho Pie slash at the ring post, getting her weapon stuck. Spider-Mare hits her opponent a few times but the insane villainess kicks the heroine pony out of the ring.

As the Spider-Mare tries to recover, Psycho Pie jumps off the ring post and lands on her. The villainess madly exclaims, "This should've been over in an 'instant' and I ain't 'kidney'; Ha ha ha!"

"'Instant'; Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Spider-Mare exclaims as she suddenly stuff some cartridges into Psycho Pie mouth a few times then web the mouth close, "Because I got some new gimmick."

Psycho Pie yelps as the cartridges inside herself begins to activate. Suddenly webbing came out of her ears like mad.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Johnny asks in shock and amazement.

"Looks like the Spider-Mare has got out a new gimmick called 'instant webbing' and her opponent can't stomach the effects." Nick announces in amazement.

Suddenly Psycho Pie's stomach, head top, flanks and the whatnot explodes, shooting out her innings. The mad pony groans out, "Dizz...pudding?" Soon she collapses on the ground dead.

"Oooh, now that is how you truly end the Cupcakes series!" Pinkie announces eagerly. "Dashie, Rarity, you've been avenged!"

Spider-Mare sighs as she got into the ring, grunting a bit. Mills held up one of her hooves, announcing, "The Spider-Mare is the winner!"

"I am definitely needing a bath after this and that ain't no joke." Spider-Mare remarks with a shrug.

In the booth, Pinkie said to the hosts happily, "Looks like Spider-Mare me has triumphed over Psycho Pie me. And we do know what to expect?"

"More and more pain and humiliation," Nick asks Pinkie curiously.

"Nope! Less and less folks freaking out around me when it involves cupcakes!"

"Well, there's that."

"Folks, once the commercial break is over, we got our Mane Event between Discord and Queen Chrysalis with special guest referee Golden Heart!" Johnny announces to the camera eagerly. "So stay tuned!"

We go to commercial break once more.

Author's note  
Wow, hope you folks enjoy that. I sure as hell did! In the final chapter, Discord battles Queen Chrysalis as Golden Heart guest-refs! Read, review and suggest.

This chapter holds some references to the 1967 Spider-Man series, 'The Dark Knight', the upcoming Spider-Mare series, 'Cupcakes' and 'Cupcakes 2' (yes there is or will be a sequel, folks).


	4. Discord vs Queen Chrysalis

Author's note  
Time now for the final chapter of this fic; georgster101, sorry but I don't play Team Fortress 2.

acosta perez jose ramiro, I know but I was referring to the films.

VISION-KING, nice idea for the ending part, but no to the Mills part because the referees thing wouldn't make sense. Plus, Golden Heart is the guest-referee of the match, no Mills this time.

cornholio4, sorry but I got a Thor for my Marvel movies fanmakes as Twilight is the Jean Grey. Also, the fight will happen, your feeling is wrong; And no to Stan Lee.

And now for the Mane Eve!

* * *

We go to the logo and the crowd overhead as an announcer spoke up, "This show has brought to you by..." A title appears with apples in some parts of it, "Sweet Apple Acres; Making the best Apple Cider and Zap Apple Jam for a lot of years."

We return to the booth as Nick spoke up, "Welcome back to our show, folks! I'm Nick Diamond here with Johnny Gomez and Pinkie Pie."

"Here what happened the last time if you missed out," Pinkie exclaims happily as we see a recap of the previous fight. "Psycho Pie tries to go Cupcakes killer on the Spider-Mare, but the hero shows that with great power comes great responsibility...and flank kicking!"

We return to the booth as Johnny spoke up, "And now, we are about ready to get to our Mane Event. But before we go, we got a big surprise for you Bronies out there."

"Yes! A sneak peek at JusSonic's next fic 'Lorcan's Wrath'. Roll the trailer!"

* * *

The screen goes to black and a shot of Equestria in daylight. There is then a sudden voice in the air.

"Celestia..." The mysterious voice spoke off in mentioning the princess of the Sun within the air space of the skies.

We can hear a voice-over, "This world has faced greater threats in the past." As Celestia is talking, we see that she is in the royal throne room, confronting a crowd of ponies, the Mane Six included. "Both night and chaos..." Used footage of the season premieres are shown, mostly showing Nightmare Moon and Discord. "And they have been defeated." At nighttime, a guard guarding Discord's statue, gasps as he sees a cloaked figure walking towards him, his eyes and scar glowing brightly.

"Remember me?" The cloaked figure spoke with a hissing tone of his voie that was filled with evil intensions.

"But this time..." Celestia is heard saying. The guard tries to run, but the figure grabs him by the face. The figure chuckles a bit as the guard struggles to break free.

Fade to black. We now see the Princess' face, sad and regretful.

The princess of the Sun was looking like her expression was filled with sad and regretful emotions showing up now from what's happened. "We are doomed." Celestia paused for a moment before looking up in speaking these next words in sorrow, "Because Lorcan has returned." This was dying news indeed for any that knows of this will know, that great danger awaits all before the villain: Lorcan.

The guard's face spurts blood and the figure drops the dead guard.

The ponies in the throne room gasp and all heads turn to...Spike, who is on Twilight Sparkle's back. He looks around, uneasy and shocked as the screen fades to black. After a pause, the music from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 trailer plays.

There is a shot of various scenes. Starting with a young filly Twilight, tears in her eyes, running from a from something unseen, explosions at the royal palace, the Diamond Dogs grinning, Rarity pushing Sweetie Bell out of the way of a fireball, a hoof pointing a gun at Applejack, who lies on the floor, weakened, Ben and Nyx shocked, Luna glaring. Then in the middle of a cave, the figure approaches the green dragon from 'Owl's Well That Ends Well'.

"Where is he?" The being behind the cloak snapped in stating his demand in a desperate and angry tone!

The dragon smirks as the clips resume: a yellow clawed hand snapping it's fingers, Rainbow Dash flying with a weakened Fluttershy on her back, Twilight's horn glowing, the figure flipping, Pinkie Pie fearfully bouncing away from Boris, a yellowish hoof stroking a red moustache, Fluttershy backed up against the wall, looking at someone scared, a shadow seen on her cottage walls Shining holding a blue beam sword with his magic. As these clips are shown, we hear a voice over.

"Spike, Please try to understand!" Twilight spoke in trying to get the baby dragon to see reason of her words.

"Oh, I understand all right..." Spike motioned off with a dry tone in not at first, looking back at Twilight in hearing her desperate cry.

It shows Spike, sad and angry, in a crowd of ponies in Ponyville, Twilight looking close to tears.

"That you never loved me! I was just some replacement!" Spike pointed to Twilight, declaring out that after all this time, the unicorn never loved him in the first place, it was only for a selfish empty feeling to be replacement from what this pony lost long ago.

Twilight flinches. More clips; Spike throwing books to the floor in the library, Rainbow Dash dodging incoming talons, the Cutie Mark Crusaders running from a trail of black smoke (think of the Death Eaters flying), the figure grabbing Rainbow Dash by the neck, Big Mac charging at the figure in Ponyville who reels back his fist, the Mane Six (minus Twilight) and the CMC scared whilst chained to a wall. Then finally we hear screams as the figure takes down his hood. Fade to black.

"This world ends now and..." Lorcan declared out with a sly smile, as he now prepares something else up his sneaky little sleeve.

We see Twilight's shocked face, Spike's face of rage and betrayal reflecting in her eyes.

"Forever," Lorcan said.

We see a clip of the figure (hoodless, but his face is not seen, in a dark castle throne room with a hole in the ceiling (a blue pony with a sliver like mane and a purple hat laying dead behind him), with six objects hovering over his head, raising his claws, causing a bright light to cover the screen. Eventfully, the trademark title appears, but with a new addition in blood red: 'Lorcan's Wrath'. We hear a dark evil laugh as the release date: "Sometime in the future 2012" appears...

* * *

"Whoa!" Nick exclaims as the trailer is done. "Talk about your dramatic sneak peeks!"

"Yeah, we will glad to see more of that coming." Johnny said in amusement. "And now, it's time for our Mane Event which puts two of the biggest assholes in the history of Equestria."

"Yes, Discord and Chrysalis has caused madness and trouble in the Season 2 premiere and opening. But the major question is which one of these villains is truly the best?"

"Time to find out," Pinkie exclaims with a happy smile. "Our fighters are now entering the ring where Golden Heart is waiting!"

We see Golden Heart waiting as Johnny's voice is heard, "And now, entering the ring, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, a hideous example of what happened when you combine a lot of creatures...Discord!"

Discord appears in a puff of smoke, wearing sunglasses. The crowd boos at him while the villain remarks, "Well, you aren't so hot yourselves, ponies and oflks."

"And in the other corner, the fighter with a lot of faces and appearances, the queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis," Johnny announces as Queen Chrysalis flies and lands in the ring. The crowd boos at her as well.

The Changelings are cheering for their leader; One of them, Fred, cheers, "Whooo; Go, my Queen!"

"My money's on Discord." Ed admits to Fred stupidly.

"Uh, why?"

"I dunno!"

The two's leader, Seto, who is more serious and smarter than the two, snaps at them, "Oh, shut up, you idiots, some of us are trying to watch!"

Ed and Fred meekily said, "Yes, sir."

Golden Heart motions both fighters as they came up to him. The alicorn gave the instructions, "Now listen up. I want a good clean fight from the both of you. Discord, no discording, just your use chaos tricks; Chrysalis, you can only change into any pony that fights. And don't use that spell thingie on me like you did Shining."

In the crowd, Cadance was sharing food with her honey, as the princess remarks, "I hope that witch loses."

"Me too; I can't believe that I almost married her. Ugh!" Shining groans in annoyance and disgust while sipping some soda.

Back in the ring, Chrysalis comment "You're going down, Discord. I beat Princess Celestia herself."

Discord point out, "So did I, Chrysie, and *I* didn't need to be powered up by her niece and then-near-future nephew-in-law to pull it off. And since YOU can't use the Elements of Harmony against me, I would say you're the one at the disadvantage."

"Let's get it on!" Golden Heart ordered. The bell rings as the Mane Event of the night begins at last.

"We'll see who's at a disadvantage!" Chrysalis shouted as she gets in a fighting stance.

"The two are at a standoff; Golden Heart is making sure they go by the rules. Now Chrysalis charge," Johnny exclaims as Chrysalis charges at Discord.

But Chrysalis hits a brick wall, hitting her head hard. Nick comments, "Ooh! Talk about hitting your head on a brick wall."

"My, my, just like Celly and Loony." Discord comments as he flies in the air above Chrysalis. "Always hitting your heads on brick walls."

"Oh, then how about I give you a better opponent," Chrysalis snarls as she transforms into Nightmare Moon. Then she fires zaps at Discord but he dodges it.

"Ooh, turning into Nightmare Moon, I'm so scared." Discord taunts a bit then make chocolate rain appears, raining the milk right onto Chrysalis.

"Yes! That's what I love about this guy!" Pinkie squeals in delight. "Chocolate rain!"

"I haven't have this much fun since the fanmake with the Mare Do-Well." Discord said then turns to the camera. "What? Thought that only Pinkie Pie can break the fourth wall?"

"Grrr, hold still!" Chryslias demands to Discord in frustration.

"Honestly, I can do this all day, what with..." Discord begins to say but yelps as he got hit when Chrysalis transforms and flew up at him. "What's this?"

"Ha ha ha! Ponyville's champion is going to do you all in!" Chrysalis, as the Mare Do-Well, booms evilly. "No one knows who she is but they do now!"

"Good move by Chrysalis. She has transformed into the Mare Do-Well, the mysterious hero of Ponyville who only show up for a few days." Johnny explains to the crowd in amazement.

"Ha ha ha; now who's at the disadvantage?" Chrysalis taunts as she fires bolts from her new horn, hitting Discord. Of course all she is doing is annoying a bit.

"Do me a favor: don't get 'wrap up' in your work!" Discord snaps as he snaps his fingers. Chrysalis's Mare Do-Well form's wings suddenly wrap around the villainess causing her to fall to the ring floor. "Now who is at the disadvantage this time?"

"I still am! Changelings, attack!" Chrysalis hiss furiously as the Changelings, leaving their disguises as Changelings, jump into the ring and attack.

"Uh oh; Chrysalis is resorting to outside help! Can Golden Heart allow that?" Nick ask puzzled.

"Hey!" Golden Heart snaps as he fires a wave, knocking the Changelings, minus the queen, out of the ring. "No outside help, Chrysalis! If that happens again, you're disqualified!"

"Good call by Golden Heart." Pinkie said as Chrysalis changes back to normal. "Now the queen is really on her own."

"Ugh, buck you!" Chrysalis growls as she unwrap her own wings. "Fine, no Changelings, but I can still use my own version of outside self!"

"Oh please." Discord remarks dryly as he snaps his fingers. Chrysalis yelps as a couple of anvils hit her on the head. "Don't flatten yourself on my account."

"Discord is in total control of this fight." Nick announces. "I don't think anyone can bring him down now."

"Wait, Chrysalis is using a familiar attack that she uses to fight Celestia!" Pinkie announces as a huge attack came out of Chrysalis's horn, firing right at Discord who blocks it with one paw. "But Discord is blocking."

"But Chrysalis is pulling out another move!" Johnny announces as she charges in and head butt Discord in the center, knocking him to the mat floor. "And Discord's down."

"Ouch. Having a hard time, Dizzie?" Golden Heart jokes to Discord.

"Shut up and only Psycho Pie can call me that." Discord snaps in annoyance. "And she's DEAD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Thank Celestia for that!" Pinkie remarked in relief.

"Now get off!" Discord snaps as he pushes Chrysalis off of him. "What are you; Celly?"

"Oh, well, if that's what you want." Chrysalis said slyly as she transforms into Celestia. Speaking into her voice, she asks, "What do you think now, Pudding?"

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!" Nick exclaims eagerly as Chrysalis moves around Discord. "And she is trying to seduce him."

"Ugh, like she did me." Shining groans while slapping his own face with a hoof. "Is love not sacred anymore?"

Discord looks a bit blankly as 'Celestia' wrap her tail around him, saying, "Come on, doesn't Dizzie wanna feel a bit loose?"

"Well, if you put it that way..." Discord said with a sly grin as he put one arm around Chrysalis.

"Looks like the Spirit of Chaos has met his match," Johnny said in amazement. But then Discord grabs Chrysalis by the neck, choking her. "Oh; never mind."

"Sorry, but Celly and I were never much of a love couple." Discord exclaims madly but yelps as Chrysalis fires a blast from her horn, knocking him into a ring post. "Ouch!"

"The transformation backfired but Chrysalis took control anyhow!" Nick announces as Chrysalis/Celestia flies up, firing sun blasts. "And this is why Celestia is Goddess of the Sun, folks!"

"And the mother of a Son AKA Ben Mare," Pinkie exclaims happily as Discord got slammed by the attacks.

"Now you're REALLY MAKING ME MAD!" Discord shouted as he gets hit by the blasts.

"Whatcha going to do about it," Chrysalis taunts Discord evilly. "You got the I.Q. of a Manticore!"

"Oh fine, you want to see some fine chaos? I got a major keeper!" Discord snaps as he snaps his finger.

Without warning, the disguised Chrysalis is pushed by the wind into a huge tuba which plays, causing her to go flying out before she crash into the ring.

"Nice, eh; and here's something to remind you of how you were beaten." Discord taunts as he launch cow hearts onto Chrysalis who changes back. "Love can be a powerful thing...but a pain in the flank for you!"

"Grr, now you force my hoof!" Chrysalis growls as she glows a bit. "I was saving this in case I need to invade but now you really tick me off."

"What could Chrysalis be up to now?" Johnny asks in concern.

Soon Chrysalis then change sizes as she is now at the same height as Discord, making the audience gasp in surprise or alarm.

"My, my, we are resourceful aren't we?" Discord asks Chrysalis in amusement. "So, want to turn this into a giant monster fight?"

"Yes, prepare to die!" Chrysalis snarls a bit.

"We got a huge monster fight and we are still in the Mane Event!" Pinkie squeals in delight.

"I'll allow it, now get it back on!" Golden Heart orders sternly.

"Both fighters are now ramming into each other." Johnny said as both fighters ram into each other then fire bolts, "And are firing bolts!"

"Chrysalis is really putting it out tonight." Nick comments as Discord quickly throw boulders at Chrysalis who defects each one. "And Discord is having trouble."

"Now Chrysalis knocks Discord down," Pinkie exclaims as Chrysalis knocks Discord to the ring floor. The chimera yelps as his opponent steps on his center. "Ooh; looks like he is down!"

"And now, it's time to finish this fight off!" Chrysalis exclaims sinisterly as she charges her horn up for her final attack, "Any final words?"

"I got to admit. Even if you kill me, I will always return someday...and will look forward to bringing some 'Chaos' into the picture." Discord said with a shrug. "But tell me, you are pretty good when it comes to transforming into anything, correct?"

"Of course, I can transform into anything!"

"Oh; even fillies?"

"Yes, nothing is beyond my power." Chrysalis scoffs to Discord in amusement.

"What is Discord up to?" Johnny asks a bit puzzled by Discord's conversion.

"Oh, well, I betcha you can turn into Nyx...maybe torment Twilight later, correct?" Discord asks Chrysalis a bit slyly. "Or are you too over arrogant to do so?"

"I am not arrogant! If you want me to change into that brat for a final request, you got it!" Chrysalis exclaims evilly. After all, she's about to win so who can stop her from making the request?

Chrysalis then transforms again, Pinkie exclaims, "Wow! Chrysalis is about to show us a transformation never before seen before." Sure enough, the evil Changeling queen transforms into a familiar filly, to the amazement of the crowd.

"Ha ha ha; I am cute but I am still evil! What do you think now?" Chrysalis/Nyx taunts Discord arrogantly in the filly's voice. Suddenly the villainess notices that her opponent is back to his feet...and got something out. "Wait, what...?"

Suddenly Discord was quick as he stabs Chrysalis right through with a sickle, the queen gasps as she is now looking like being served like a pig at a barbecue.

"One thing I forgot to tell you: there are anti-Nyx fans out there who want her dead...and since I can't get close to the real thing, you will do nicely!" Discord laughs evilly. Chrysalis Nyx shed tears as blood came out of her.

"Discord has taken control of the fight and is having a barbecue!" Nick exclaims in amazement as Discord made a barbecue pit appears, grilling his opponent over it. Soon the villainess goes up into flames, now a roasted Changeling filly.

"Anyone wants roasted filly; Ha ha ha!"

Golden Heart shook his head while going up to Discord, announcing, "And the winner is..."

"Excuse me, not done yt, Goldie Locks." Discord interrupts Golden Heart evilly. "Now that I won, I can continue on what I did before…creating chaos, all that stuff." The chimera then froze the alicorn's bottom in a ice block. "Best of all, no one can stop me!"

"Uh oh, looks like Discord is about to try to take Equestria again," Johnny exclaims in concern.

"Hey, where Pinkie Pie went?" Nick ask as he notices that Pinkie Pie is now gone.

"You may think so but we have taken precaution, Dizzie." Golden Heart said with a smirk as he motions. Discord turns and saw the Mane Six with the Elements of Harmony on themselves.

Twilight comment, "Considering two of our toughest enemies were fighting tonight, my friends and I knew that, no matter who won, a lot of innocent people, ponies, dragons and other animals could lose if we weren't prepared. Thus, we took the precaution of bringing the Elements of Harmony with us so we can take down the winner before anybody else gets hurt."

"Oh flanks!" Discord yelps a bit in realization, "Forgot about that."

Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six unleash a blast from the Elements to subdue Discord, trapping him as a statue once more. As he fell over, Golden Heart is released from his ice block.

"Discord never learns," Applejack said with a chuckle.

"Apparently not; The winners and the biggest bad asses of them all...the Mane Six," Golden Heart announces the Mane Six as the winners of the Mane Event, making the crowd cheer on.

Pinkie zips back to the booth as she asks the hosts eagerly, "Did you see that? Discord thought he can pull one over us but we sure show him!"

"Yeah, a climatic ending to the Mane Event," Nick said in amazement. "And best of all, no blow up this time! Looks like..."

Suddenly one of the big monitors display Discord's image, some folks freak out if the guy is still around...but in truth, it's a message.

"To all my viewers, it would seem my match is at a lost." Discord sadly pouts in seeing that if this was played, he had it set if he lost the match.

"Johnny, is this...?" Nick was about to ask his friend in what this was.

"A video message, I believe so." Johnny finished before they looked up to see what was happening.

"But why would Discord leave a message?" Pinkie Pie asked a bit puzzled in not seeing this as a good thing.

"Which is why I can say farewell, for if I go, I like you all to go out...with a BANG!" Discord remarked off with a sly lunatic smile. Then suddenly, a timer set for 25 seconds was placed on the bottom board. "The clock is ticking, tata now!" The mad villain cackled out before the timer was counting down.

"Okay everyone, follow my lead." Pinkie Pie declared out with a serious face in knowing what to do.

"And by follow you, that's a tricky question?" Nick asked off to remark how following this pink pony, is kinda a strange question to boot.

"And in which case, you say...?" Johnny cleared off in noting what happens next, and...

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Pinkie Pie screamed out loud before she ran off. Even the host and the crowds were screaming, yelping, running scared with 5 seconds. Then 4...then 3...then 2...then 1..and finally...

"Booomgruvhmm..." Outside the wrestle stadium, it once again, got blown up to kingdom-come, again.

"Man Johnny, that's the second time this week!" Nick quoted off in shock from where he & the others are safely outside from what happened.

"That we escaped our demise of another wrestle arena explosive impact?" Johnny stated on noticing how this happened and they just managed to make it out.

"No, that I parked my van inside for display use only and it gets total. First time was when the zoo folks' monkeys where throwing banana piles all over it!" Nick correctly stated an oddball fact of what happened the last time around, which seem to have nothing to do with wrestling.

"Wow; that is a mystery alright." Pinkie Pie nods with a cheeky smile in seeing that makes sense, in any at all.

"Well, folks, that is our show broadcasting in Equestria for the second time in a row. Until next time, I'm Johnny Gomez." Johnny said to the camera to bring this episode to an end.

"I'm Nick Diamond here with another inconclusive mystery on my next insurance policy." Nick said off to the folks at home, but that last part just sounded like his next trouble with cars & paying off the damage.

"Yes, I'm certain we're all curious about that," Johnny remote off in not quote getting it. "So tune in for the next Celebrity Deathmatch pair ups!" The man announced for they got more stuff coming unlike any before.

"And with more ponies, OCs, and lots to come," Nick added off that last part in addressing to get viewer attention.

"Oh, and also, I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony spoke off to get some camera time on her. "Saying Good Fight, Good Night," Pinkie squeals to the camera, as the show for it's second coming, comes to an end...for now, until next time.

The End

As the credits roll, we can hear Nick spoke up, "Coming soon in a future Ponies on Celebrity Deathmatch episode! It's Spike vs. Prince Blueblood! Applejack vs. the Flim-Flam Brothers! And Princess Celestia vs. Tirak! Coming soon!"

Cast list  
Jim Thorton: Johnny Gomez  
Chris Edgerly: Nick Diamond, Mills Lane  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spider-Mare, Psycho Pie  
Trevor Devall: The Iron Stallion, the Royal Pain  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Cathy Wesleuck: Spike the Dragon  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Nightmare Moon  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Mare Do-Well  
Rob Paulsen: Fred the Changeling  
Eric Stuart: Ed the Changeling, Seto the Changeling  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx

With special guest voice appearance by  
Mark Hamill: Lorcan

Nice ending to a big fight, eh folks? Can't wait for more of these in the future; and now...next fic is the one you all been waiting for, especially from the trailer! But for those who want another summary...

"Lorcan's Wrath: With word of Lorcan released to the public, all Tartarus breaks loose as he plans on releasing an ancient army to wipe out the ponies. Who is Lorcan and why is he so interested in Spike?  
Villains: Lorcan, Discord, Trixie, Glida, the Flim-Flam brothers, the Diamond Dogs, Boris, Boxco and Dum-Dum  
Songs: "Be Prepared" (sung by the Brotherhood and Lorcan; with different lyrics)  
Battle Music: "Tikimon" (Lorcan invades Ponyville), "The Encounter" (Mane Six  
vs Brotherhood), "Sinister Shadows" (Mane Six versus Lorcan), "Bowser Theme" (Mario 64) and " Wounded" (Final Fantasy) (Twilight Vs Lorcan), "First Xemnas Fight" (Lorcan vs Ben and Big Macintosh), "Lactimosa Dominae" (Shining Vs Lorcan), "Battle of the Heroes" (Spike Verus Lorcan and Ponies vs Dragon Army) and "Voldemort's End" (during the final part of the battle)"

You all have been waiting for this and it's about to come. Get ready for next time! Read, review and suggest!

Seto the Changeling is an OC who will show up in the main series someday.

This chapter has reference to some episodes of the actual pony series, along with that anti-Nyx fic that I will not named.

Discord tricking Chrysalis into changing into something he can destroy is a reference to the Puss in Boots fairy tale.


End file.
